Facebook Crossover
by Mayuki konan-chan
Summary: gimana jadinya kalo chara dari beberapa game and manga punya FB.trus,kakak author laknat ini nangisin orang gara-gara atu komen.Warning :gaje,ooc,oc,dll.plus ancur pisan kayak kakak author.my first fic with my big bro first fic


Facebook Crossover

Nyunyunyu...crossover yang kedua...yay!.ini inspirasinya dari Claire kayak

crossover -chara Call Of Duty,Naruto,Kuroshitsuji,Doraemon,Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu,Asassin Creed's,Death Note.K-ON!, Spongebob Squarepants ada di it!

Warning: Gaje,OOC,OC,Garing,AU,kasar,de-el-el

By Mayuki Mwahahaha dan QuickScope

Disclaimer: Semua punya author! *ditimpuk baskom*

Semua chara disini milik pembuat masing-masing

Dmitri Brezhnev/Dmitri Quick Scope belong to QuickScope

Mayuki/Mayuki The Yuki belong to Mayuki Mwahahaha

What's your mind

**share**

**Haruhi S.O.S** ayo!nyari alien,espers,and time travler lagi!

**1 minute ago-4 comments-like**

**Kyon Capek Idup ***tepar seketika*

**Itsuki Si Esper **moh

**Yuki Anak Tepar ***ikutan tepar bareng Kyon*

**Haruhi S.O.S**semuanya jaat*pundung*T3T

**Ciel Gak Cebol **kepengen nyobain sate bakwan *?*

**5 minute ago-10**** comments-like**

**Soap Sabun Cuci **noh,minta aja sama author gebleg

**Mayuki The Yuki **heh,sabun .berani lo!*bawa-bawa grenade launcher + Makarov *?* *

**Soap Sabun Cuci **maap mbah

**Mayuki The Yuki **ape lo kata

**Sebby Butler Perpek **yes,my saya buatkan

**Ciel Gak Cebol **tapi...tendang nih orang-orang gaje

**Sebby Butler Perpek **yes,my lord*nendang author and sabun colek*

**Mayuki The Yuki** SEBAS GEBLEG!

**Soap Sabun Cuci **gaje lu pada! *nodong pake handgun*

**Sebby Butler Perpek ***deathglare*

**Haruhi S.O.S and Kyon Capek Idup are now**

**In relationship**

**10 minutes ago- 7 Comment – 2 Like**

**Kyon Capek Idup and Haruhi S.O.S like this**

**Ciel Gak Cebol **EHEMMMMMMM! *teriak*

**Haruhi S.O.S ***blush*

**Kyon Capek Idup **Haruhi-chan biarin aja mahluk gaje cebol itu...

**Ciel Gak Cebol **ape lu kata

**Makarov Cakep **Remember, no Russian!

**Price Jambroz **Just like old times...

**Soap Sabun Cuci **ceileee, kapten Price teringat masa bersama pacar waktu muda... kalo Makarov teringat itu tuh! XD

(AN: Silahkan main MW2 level No Russian dan Just Like Old Times kalo mo tau...)

**Dmitri Quick Scope **AKHIRNYA DAPET JUGA CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS!

**20 Minutes Ago-****16 Comments – 2 Like**

**Sasuke Pantat Ayam and Itachi Keriput Panjang**

**Like this**

**Sasori Muppet **GAN,PINJEM GAN!

**Dmitri Quick Scope **MOH? BELI!

**Sasori Muppet **agan pelit nih! Huhuhuhuhuhu *nangis sambil ketawa*

**Dmitri Quick Scope ***sweatdrop*

**Makarov Cakep **gan, anak orang nangis tuch! Kacau! Wkwkwkwwkkw...

**Dmitri Quick Scope **biarin, paling nanti dibelain nenek-bangkotan-kucel-bau-tanah-tukang-jualan-maenan-di-pinggir-pasar-induk

Yg-kotor-tak-berpenghuni!

**Chiyo Muppet Master **NGAPAIN LU NANGISIN CUCU GUE HAH!

**Dmitri Quick Scope **wah, suaminya mbah Marijan dateng...

**Tobi Anak Baek-Baek **Tobi Anak Baik!

**Dei Lempung **ih danna childlish!

**Makarov Cakep **gaje ah...

**Lizzie Sayang Ciel **om Makarov! Tanda tangan!

**Ciel Gak Cebol **apa! Engkau berpaling dari daku! !

**Makarov Cakep ***kabur*

**Sebastian Butler Perpek **woooooyyyy! Makarov! Kau telah menangisi Tuan Mudaku!

**Makarov Cakep ***?*

**Roach Not Cockroach **woy! **Ciel Gak Cebol,Kyon Capek Idup,Kakuzu Kaya,Spongebob Kuning,Hidan Abadi,L Aja,**

**Lampu Yagami,Doraemon Ajaib,Konan Paper Queen,Pein Piercing,Naru Duren Berjalan,Makarov Cakep,Yuki Anak**

**Tepar,Haruhi S.O.S,Price Jambrozz,Lizzie Sayang Ciel**! Kapan maen MW2-nya? Ane nunggu di room dari tadi

Malem gk ada yg masuk?

**21 Minutes Ago-Comment-Like**

**Ciel Gak Cebol** XBOX ane lagi diservice gan...

**Makarov Cakep **sejak kapan lu ngajak gua?

**Kyon Capek Idup **XBOX Live ane belum lunas tagihannya XD heheheheheh

**L Aja **kebanyakan kasus. Tuh Francis Mcreary si polisi korup maksa ane molo...

(AN: Francis itu polisi korup di GTAIV)

**Lizzie Sayang Ciel **Sejak kapan saya main MW2 bareng anda? Saya hanya main bareng Ciel tersayang koq!

**Ciel Gak Cebol ***blush*

**Doraemon Ajaib **id Steam ane diblok!

**Nobita Kacamata **Mampus!

**Haruhi S.O.S **klo gw belum tentu menang... gk level, masih pangkat Private 1

**Price Jambroz **maaf nak, om belum selesein MW2-nya

**Soap Sabun Cuci **Price: Copo!

**Price Jambroz **Soap: Blegug sia!

**Shizuka Sayang Nobita **Nobita: Nobita-kun, kapan pergi ke PIM?

**Nobita Kacamata **Shizuka: Ntar malem ok sayang?

**Naru Duren Berjalan **wew, ane kelamaan di mall jadi lupa...

**Spongebob Kuning **moh...

**Nobita Kacamata and Shizuka Sayang Nobita are now**

**In relationship**

**27 Minutes ago-Comment-Like**

**Nobita Kacamata and Shizuka Sayang Nobita like this**

**Nobita Kacamata **Makasih dah terima aq sayang!

**Karin Paling Sekseh change her profile pictures**

**30 minutes ago-Comment-Like**

**Azusa Twintail **boredom

**30 minutes ago-Comment-Like**

**Altair Ibn Lahad **Azusa, anta tidak ke mesjid? Daripada bosan!

**Azusa Twintail **Aq lgi "M"

**Altair Ibn Lahad **ohhhhhhh

**Mio Bassist Kidal **idih jijik gue sama lo!

**30 minutes ago-Comment-Like**

**Mayuki The Yuki **sama siapa?

**Mio Bassist Kidal **tuh sama si rambut BOB+ALIS TEBEL

**Mayuki The Yuki**ohhhhh

**Lee Not Surrender **ih, Mio sayang kok begitu!

**Mio Bassist Kidal **idih! *muntah*

**Dmitri Quick Scope **gaje

**Sai Suka Seni and Ino Anak Sekseh are now**

**In relationship**

**54 minutes ago-Comment-Like**

**Mayuki The Yuki and ****Dmitri Quick Scope **Nah,fic ini selese daftar dari ID fB dari tiap chara:

**-****Haruhi S.O.S : **Haruhi Suzumiya Dari Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu

**-****Kyon Capek Idup : **Kyon Dari Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu

**-****Itsuki Si Esper : **Itsuki Koizumi Dari Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu

**-****Yuki Anak Tepar : **Yuki Nagato Dari Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu

**-Ciel Gak Cebol : **Ciel Phantomhive Dari Kuroshitsuji

**-****Soap Sabun Cuci : **Soap Mactavish Dari Call of Duty

**-Mayuki The Yuki : **Mayuki-Chan OC-Nya Mayuki-chan

**-Sebby Butler Perpek : **Sebastian Michaelis Dari Kuroshitsuji

**-Price Jambroz ****: ** Dari Call of Duty

**-Makarov Cakep ****: **Vladimir Makarov Dari Call of Duty

**-****Dmitri Quick Scope : **Dmitri Brezhnev OC-nya Quick Scope(yg gw sebut 'baka aniki' 1-1nya kk gw)

**-Sasuke Pantat Ayam ****: **Uchiha Sasuke Dari Naruto

**-Itachi Keriput Panjang**** : **Uchiha Itachi Dari Naruto

**-Sasori Muppet ****: **Sasori Aka No Suna Dari Naruto

**-Tobi Anak Baek-Baek ****: **Tobi/Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito Dari Naruto

**-****Dei Lempung : **Deidara Dari Naruto

**-Lizzie Sayang Ciel ****: **Elizabeth Midford Dari Kuroshitsuji

**-Roach Not Cockroach ****: **Gary 'Roach' Sanderson Dari Call of Duty

**-****Kakuzu Kaya : **Kakuzu Dari Naruto

**-Spongebob Kuning**** : **Spongbob Squarepants Dari Spongebob

**-Hidan Abadi**** : **Hidan Dari Naruto

**-L Aja**** : **L Lawliet Dari Death Note

**-Lampu Yagami**** : **Light Yagami Dari Death Note

**-Doraemon Ajaib**** : **Doraemon Dari Doraemon

**-Konan Paper Queen**** : **Konan Dari Naruto

**-Pein Piercing**** : **Nagato Pein Dari Naruto

**-Naru Duren Berjalan**** : **Uzumaki Naruto Dari Naruto

**-Nobita Kacamata ****: **Nobita Dari Doraemon

**-Shizuka Sayang Nobita**** : **Shizuka Dari Doraemon

**-Karin Paling Sekseh ****: **Karin Dari Naruto

**-Azusa Twintail ****: **Azusa Dari K-ON!

**-Altair Ibn Lahad ****: **Altair Dari Assasin Cread

**-Mio Bassist Kidal ****: **Mio Akimiya Dari K-ON!

**-Lee Not Surrender ****: **Rock Lee Dari Naruto

**-Sai Suka Seni ****: **Sai Dari Naruto

**-Ino Anak Sekseh ****: **Ino Dari Naruto

Oke,tanpa banyak bacot lagi,kami berdua brothersisterhood pamit riview,nge-plem,ato sekedar kritik juga ,Senpai And Readers...++++Quickscope+++++Mayuki-chan Mwhahaha++


End file.
